The game begins
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: ic basado en games of thrones de George Martin leeanlo no se arrepentiran 100% satisfacion garantizada sin mas que decir espero que les guste y para saber si es asi dejenme un comentario se aprecian mucho dado que esto me parece un gran salto pero tratare de hacelo lo mejor posible espero verlos por aqui


Hacia poco tiempo que los últimos Targaryen se habían hecho con el trono pero sin dejar de tener uno que otro señor relegado de su poderío de los cuales sus levantamientos habían logrado sofocar durante los meses anteriores, y en ese entonces tal era el caso de la casa Baratheon protectora de Bastión de tormentas y es aquí donde empieza nuestra historia, en una noche en la cual un cielo negro se cernía sobre dicha fortaleza y en las nubes se oían graznidos capaces de helar la sangre al más valiente de la armada del bastión.

Estos no procedían de otros animales sino ni más ni menos que de dos dragones, que en esos momentos evitaban ágilmente los ataques de la armada de los Baratheon sin dejar de llevar sobre sus lomos a dos personas, las cuales a los ojos de los que allí se encontraban luchando en contra de todos aquellos que apoyaban a quienes en estos momentos se abrían pasos hacia los techos de la fortaleza parecían fantasmas endemoniados capaces de abrirse paso como sea sin importar la sangre que tuviera que correr.

Mientras tanto en el interior del castillo ajena a todo este ajetreo una mujer reposaba en su cama a la vez que seguía con la mirada a un hombre que caminaba de un lado para otro en el recinto sin dejar de fruncir su seño en ningún momento, ella detestaba cuando eso le sucedía, deseaba calmarlo, añoraba saber que le ocurría y encontrar la forma de apaciguar su pena pero le era imposible porque ni siquiera sabía que estaba sucediendo, ni como irrumpir en la preocupación del hombre.

Recién había sido esa tarde, cuando Gendry le había guiado a sus aposentos ordenándole permanecer en ellos para luego marcharse, volviendo al poco tiempo y permaneciendo con ella hasta ese momento. Por eso cuando el aparto la mirada del techo ella le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede Gendry?-ante esto el manteniéndole la mirada a la vez que rogaba porque su debilidad no se muestre a los ojos de aquella mujer dijo haciendo acopio de su valentía

-Nada, descansa mi señora.

Fue entonces que un caballero irrumpió en el recinto y dijo:

-Señor los Dragones han tomado el Bastión-pero en ese momento casi sin darle tiempo tomar aire un gran espadón le rompió la espalda matándolo en el acto, para luego quedar a la vista nada menos que los últimos Targaryen de su dinastía, quienes ni bien lo divisaron juntaron sus cabezas y el hombre le dijo muy sutilmente a la mujer:

-Ya sabes que hacer mi señora-a lo que esta asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia lord Baratheon a quien para su asombro ignoro olímpicamente, sin importar lo que hiciera para internarse en la habitación donde yacía su esposa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí ante los ojos de una sorprendida Lady.

Luego de eso el hombre se acerco hacia Gendry y le dijo:

-Esto es entre tú y yo Baratheon, arrodíllate ante mí y no tendremos que pasar por esto – pero en cambio el joven Lord desenfundo su espada y se lanzo en ataque, fue así que cuándo había llegado a rozar el aire que separaba la cara del hombre de la punta de su espada, un lobo blanco como la nieve con ojos rojos cual demonio, salto sobre él y en un abrir y cerrar de mandíbulas le rompió la garganta, cayendo su cabeza en un charco de sangre junto con su cuerpo. Y entonces el rubio le dijo:

-Sangre por sangre, lord Baratheon-volviéndose así hacia el soldado que yacía a pocos pasos de la puerta y quitarle la espada enfundándola, a la vez que decía mirando un cometa a través de la ventana de ese pasillo:

-Hoy, te e vengado padre-luego de eso entro por la puerta a la habitación donde ya se encontraba Daenerys quien al verlo llegar fue hacia él y le dijo:

-Tenemos un problema Daemon, está embarazada-ante lo que el fijando su vista en ella dijo sorprendido:

-Arya, ¿Tú eres la señora de bastión de tormentas?, por eso Brandon me dijo que no viniera, debí haberlo sabido, tendría que hacerlo- ante esto la rubia le dijo tratando de calmarlo:

-No tenías que hacerlo, no te culpes por algo que no era tu deber saberlo- pero el tomándola por los hombros le dijo mirándola directamente a sus ojos violetas:

-Es de Arya Stark, de quien estamos hablando- al llegar a ese punto la mujer en la cama le dijo extrañada:

-¿De donde me conoces?, yo no te conozco de nada- entonces el hombre la miro con sus ojos violetas y acercando su cabeza de rizos rubios a la mujer le dijo:

-Se que he cambiado Joven loba, pero muy en el fondo sigo siendo yo, ¿Oh acaso no te acuerdas como te hacia girar en mis brazos de niña, o cuando te regale a_ Aguja_?, recuerdo que en esa oportunidad saltaste a mis brazos y me abrazaste fuertemente del cuello-al oír aquello Arya le dijo horrorizada escudriñando cada centímetro de su cara:

-Eso no es cierto, a _Aguja _me la regalo Jon Snow-fue en ese momento que tras decir esas palabras reparo en el lobo albino que se encontraba a los pies de su cama y en ese momento la miraba de forma penetrante con reproche en la mirada, por lo que asombrada y asustada, por primera vez en muchos años, dijo con la voz desquebrajada:

-Tu no eres el, es imposible, no puedes serlo no puedes ser, me niego a creerlo, tu no puedes ser Jon Snow-ante lo que el negativamente movió la cabeza y dijo a la vez que se situaba junto a la ultima de su sangre:

-Jon Snow murió hace tiempo. Ahora soy quien soy quien fui y quien seré por el resto de mi vida El señor de Roca Dragón, el señor de los siete reinos, el rey en el Trono de Hierro, ultimo Valyriano de sangre de mi estirpe, Hijo del Príncipe Dragón Rhaegar Targaryen y Lady Lyanna Stark Daemon II Targaryen Stark

Espero les guste este es mi primer fic sobre Games of thrones de George Martin qespero no sean muy malos acepto criticas y desafíos dejen rewis (comentarios)

Anne Spinnet


End file.
